Blacks Zauberstab
by Trovia
Summary: Die Geschichte des Zauberstabs von Sirius Black, erzählt von einem Museumswachmann. One-Shot.


AN/Disclaimer: So gerne ich in diesem Sandkasten spiele und meine Burgen baue, gehören Schippe und Schäufelchen noch immer nicht mir, sondern einer gewissen, sehr bewundernswerten Missus Rowling. Nichts desto trotz würde ich mich aber freuen, wenn ihr eure Meinung zu dieser Geschichte mir -in Form von Reviews - zukommen lassen würdet (und nicht Missus Rowling, die sich darüber wohl eher wundern würde).

* * *

**Blacks Zauberstab**

* * *

Sirius Black wurde am ersten November 1981 inmitten eines Londoner Muggelviertels von Auroren gestellt. Hat einen Zauberer und zwölf Muggel mit einem einzigen Fluch in die Luft gejagt, bevor das Team der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung ihn erwischte. Innerhalb zweier Tage wurde Black zum berühmtesten aller Gefolgsmänner des Dunklen Lords. Natürlich wusste ich alles über ihn. Klar, ich las ja Zeitung.

Eine Woche später kam ein Auror zu uns ins Museum, mit einer länglichen, schwarzen Box. Sollten natürlich nicht wissen, was der Chef so machte, aber wir wussten es trotzdem alle, ne? Keine Ahnung, wie er die Finger an das Ding bekommen hatte.

Zwei Tage später wurde Blacks Zauberstab zum ersten Mal in einer Vitrine ausgestellt. Manchmal, wenn ich mich langweilte und gerade keine Besucher da waren, schlenderte ich hin und sah ihn mir an.

_Der Zauberstab von Sirius Black, dreizehnfacher Mörder und Anhänger von Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Wem, _sagte das golden glänzende Schild unter der Vitrine. _Ebenholz und Drachenschmerz, dreizehn Zoll._

Schönes Ausstellungsstück, was? Normalerweise zerbrechen sie die Zauberstäbe von denen, die in Askaban landen. Diesen nicht. Der hier war zum Ansehen da. Morbide.

Das dunkle Holz wirkte abgenutzt von zu häufigem Gebrauch und zu seltener Pflege. Am Griff hatte es Schweiß aufgehellt. Hier und da fanden sich ein paar Kratzer. Er wirkte stabil, aber noch flexibel genug. Ein guter Zauberstab. Ein mächtiger Zauberstab.

Manchmal fand ich, er vibriere ein wenig. Als warte er darauf, benutzt zu werden. Als warte er auf Sirius Black. Unheimliches Ding.

* * *

Am dreizehnten März 1985 ging unser Chef in Rente. Der Zauberstab von Sirius Black hatte ihn reich gemacht, klar. Alle wollten den Zauberstab des Mannes sehen, der dem Dunklen Lord so nahe gestanden hatte. Niemand geht je ins Museum und sieht sich die alten Sachen an. Niemand interessiert sich für das Schwert, das Gregor den Gauner erschlagen hat, oder für das Bein von Gryphius, dem Anführer der Trollrevolte 1630 (kein Wunder - es muffelte auch ziemlich). Aber alle wollten Blacks Zauberstab sehen.

In all den Jahren passte ich auf, dass niemand das Porträt von Carlotta von Wales anfasste, oder besser, dass _Carlotta _niemanden anfasste, die olle Hexe, und sah sie alle kommen und gehen, wie sie mit großen Augen auf den Zauberstab starrten. Den Zauberstab, der dreizehn Menschen getötet hatte. Mit einem Fluch.

Ich wusste ja nicht, was so Besonderes daran sein sollte, aber andererseits, naja, man verliert auch etwas den Bezug, wenn man so viel Zeit mit Carlotta verbringt. Ist ja kaum was Bewundernswertes, so viele Leute zu töten, nicht wahr? Und außerdem waren sie alle bloß Muggel - nichts gegen Muggel, aber ihr wisst schon. Um den Zauberer, diesen Pettigrew, war es natürlich schade.

An Pettigrew erinnerten sich 1985, als der Chef in Rente ging, nicht mehr so viele. An Black erinnerten sie sich schon. Deshalb wurde der Chef reich.

* * *

Am einundzwanzigsten Januar 1988 kam ein Besucher, an den ich mich besonders erinnerte. Natürlich hab ich mir nicht das Datum gemerkt, sondern irgendwann musste ich Carlotta danach fragen.

Der Kerl konnte nicht älter als Mitte zwanzig sein, hatte aber schon graue Haare. Ich bemerkte ihn sofort, weil er verdächtig war. War mein Job, verdächtige Personen zu beobachten, nicht wahr? Er erinnerte mich ein bisschen an Dung, meinen alten Kumpel, und das ist nie gut. Schäbige Roben und müdes Gesicht. Aber ich hab ziemlich schnell gemerkt, dass er niemandem was Böses wollte.

Er kam gegen Mittag und ging erst, sagen wir, nach einer Stunde. Stand vor der Vitrine, ignorierte genervte Mütter und quakende Kinder, und sah den Zauberstab an. Ich war neugierig, und ich weiß noch, dass ich ein paar Schritte ging, um seine Miene zu beobachten. Sie war ausdruckslos. Völlig leer.

Ich nahm ihn erst wieder bewusst wahr, als er den Arm ausstreckte, als wolle er nach dem Zauberstab greifen. Ging natürlich nicht, ne? Ist hochsicherheitsverzaubert, dieser Zauberstab, klar. Aber er griff gar nicht danach. Hielt auf halbem Weg inne. Und war blass wie ein Geist.

Das war dann auch, als er ging.

* * *

Am ersten September 1991, früh am Tag, hatte Blacks Zauberstab einen Besuch von Albus Dumbledore. Ich kannte Dumbledore natürlich. War mein Verwandlungslehrer in Hogwarts, ist ewig her. Außerdem las ich ja Zeitung. War ne besondere Ehre für unser Museum, wenn Albus Dumbledore uns besuchen kam.

Nahm sich Zeit, sich umzusehen, das weiß ich noch. Nicht wie die anderen, die es nach der Hälfte der Tour meistens ziemlich eilig hatten, wieder rauszukommen. Sah sich überall um. Grüßte mich sogar, als er mich erkannte, und sagte hallo zu Carlotta.

Er stand auch eine Weile bei Blacks Zauberstab. Nicht, dass ich wüsste, was in Albus Dumbledores Kopf rumschwirrt, aber ich fand, er sah nachdenklich aus. Hatte jedenfalls die Stirn gerunzelt. Klar, er hatte Black bestimmt gekannt. War ja schon ewig Lehrer in Hogwarts, und mittlerweile sogar Schulleiter.

Ich wusste, dass Black kein Slytherin gewesen war. Macht den Verrat nur noch schlimmer, wenn ihr mich fragt. Ich meine, von den Slytherins erwartet man schließlich, dass sie Muggel verachten, nicht wahr? Verachten, töten, ist ja nun nicht so ein großer Schritt.

Nach ner Weile wurde's mir dann ein bisschen unruhig, und ich fragte den Professor, warum er gekommen sei. War ja immerhin Schuljahrsanfang.

„Um mich zu erinnern", erwiderte er. Sah den Zauberstab an, nicht mich. „An ungelöste Rätsel."

* * *

Am elften August 1994 verschwand Blacks Zauberstab. Spurlos. Und tauchte nie wieder auf. Wir haben am Zehnten geschlossen, da war er noch da. Dann haben wir am elften geöffnet, und er war weg. In der Zeitung stand dann, Black hätte ihn gestohlen, mit Dunkler Magie.

Ich weiß noch, war ein ganz normaler Tag. Viele Besucher. Wir hatten ein neues Porträt von Hubert dem Heiligen, und auch wenn er ziemlich rüde war, alle möglichen Leute wollten ihn sehen. War natürlich nirgendwo in der Nähe von Carlotta und mir. Wollte nichts mit Black zu tun haben, dieser Hubert. Kann ich irgendwie verstehen. Mir wurde es hier ja auch manchmal langweilig.

Klar, da war schon was Komisches. Hab's auch erzählt, als der neue Chef mich später gefragt hat, aber er fand es unwichtig. War es wohl auch. Wäre ja ein großer Zufall.

Es war nur so, dass dieser Mann wieder da war. Der Mann von 1988, mit den grauen Haaren und dem müden Gesicht. Nur diesmal sah er überhaupt nicht müde aus. Hätte ihn gar nicht erkannt, wenn ich damals nicht so genau hingesehen hätte. Strahlte wie verrückt vor sich hin. Wenn er nicht mit dem riesigen Hund schimpfte, den er dabei hatte und der wie ein Grim aussah.

„Hören Sie", sagte ich zu ihm. „Sie müssen von dieser Vitrine weg. Die Schutzzauber wirken nicht bei Tieren. Wir wollen doch kein Chaos, ne?"

Er entschuldigte sich, und grinste, und dann war er auch weg. Keine große Sache.

Und nun ratet, was wir gefunden haben, an diesem Elften, als der Zauberstab verschwand. Ne Stinkbombe. In der Vitrine. Echt wahr. Als der Chef sie angefasst hat, ging sie hoch. Konnten nicht öffnen an dem Tag. Wenn ihr mich fragt, ich fand's lustig. Wir haben so was in Hogwarts immer gemacht. Mit den Slytherins, natürlich.

Wie auch immer, Blacks Zauberstab verschwand. Tauchte nie wieder auf. Klar, der neue Chef wurde nicht reich. Aber ich war ganz froh, dass der Zauberstab weg war. War mir einfach zu unheimlich. Und irgendwie war ich froh, dass er jetzt nicht mehr warten musste. Der Zauberstab, auf Sirius Black, versteht ihr?

Wo auch immer er sein mochte, er ließ niemanden mehr gruseln.


End file.
